


Pickles

by spyoflove



Category: 10 days with my devil, Otome, voltage - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyoflove/pseuds/spyoflove
Summary: Romantic interlude, one shot





	Pickles

Sexy lingerie was wasted on Haruhito Amano, you realized.

It was all you could do to hide your disappointment at the puzzled look on your boyfriend’s face when you sauntered into the bedroom wearing your new lacy pink babydoll set. You had spent hours rummaging through racks of sexy undergarments at lingerie stores trying to pick just the right outfit to set his heart racing, as well as limit your own embarrassment at wearing something so revealing. You normally weren’t the type to play seductress, but the fact was, you were desperate. After weeks of living with your fallen angel and former demon, you still had yet to do “the deed,” and your patience was growing painfully thin.

It wasn’t that he lacked affection; hugs and kisses were plentiful from the blue-eyed blond, and his conversations with you were always sprinkled with sweet compliments and “I love you”s. He made you breakfast, packed you lunches, walked you to and from work, and cuddled you as you fell asleep every night. Heck, the guy had even been willing to sacrifice his own life to save yours. There was no doubt in your mind of his deep, everlasting love for you.

But a girl has certain needs, and waiting on Haruhito to fill them was taking way too long. So you had decided it was time to take matters into your own hands.

It took all your courage to walk towards the bed in the skimpy little gown that just reached past your butt, and you hoped your nervousness didn’t show on your face too much. Guys responded to confidence, you had read in some women’s magazine, so you tried to play the part. You cocked your hip and raised your hair from the back of your neck with your two hands, then said in the breathy voice you had practiced in the bathroom, “Ready for bed?”

However, Haruhito, who had been sitting cross legged in his white t-shirt and plaid pajama pants on your bed knitting a scarf for the neighbor’s turtle (“Turtles feel the cold, too,” he had explained earlier with a serious frown), only looked up at you in confusion, his handsome face scrunched in bewilderment.

“Won’t you be cold in that?” he asked, scratching the back of his head. “It is winter time after all.”

It was definitely not the reaction you had hoped for, but you weren’t going to give up that easily.

“Uh…maybe you could warm me up?”

“Oh!” He broke out in a wide smile, as though a light bulb had flashed over his head. “Sure! Come ‘ere!” He placed his knitting on the nightstand and then pulled the blankets back from the bed, beckoning you in.

You eagerly jumped into the sheets, Haru joining you within seconds. Tangling his legs in yours, he pulled you tightly into his arms and rested his chin on the top of your head.

“Getting warm?” his voice rumbled huskily through his chest while his large hands trailed along your back in slow circles.

“Y-yes,” you gasped in anticipation, wondering what was going to come next.

“Good!” He planted a tender kiss on your forehead. “Sweet dreams, my love!” And with that, he promptly fell asleep, his muscled arms trapping you in his strong embrace.

“Ugh,” you sighed from beneath his toned bicep. His scent and heat were all around you, setting your senses on fire, but sadly, there was nothing you could do about it. Closing your eyes in defeat, you hoped sleep would come soon and relieve you from the misery of what was going to be yet another unfulfilled night.

—————————————————–

To say you were cranky the next morning would have been an understatement. Haruhito was oblivious of course, bouncing around the kitchen frying bacon, scrambling eggs and singing his “cooking song” while he made you breakfast. The chocolate chip pancakes with the whipped cream smiley face he set before you did very little to improve your mood, and the coffee he brewed was almost as bitter as your disappointment over the night before. You brooded as you wondered what had gone wrong. If lingerie didn’t work on the mysterious man you loved, what in the world would?

One thing you did know was that sitting around moping wasn’t going to solve anything. Housecleaning seemed like a good way take out your frustrations, so you promised Haru you’d take him to the local amusement park in the afternoon when you were done. After changing into a pair of grubby black sweatpants and a plain white tank top, you pulled out a stepstool from the closet and dragged it to the living room so that you could dust the bookcase. Once atop the rickety stepstool, you found you still had to strain your arms up as far as they could go in order for the feather duster to reach the top shelf, a move that caused your tank top to ride up from your lower belly. As you worked, you felt a cool breeze blow across your exposed abdomen, most likely from the nearby open window, making you shiver.

“Haru,” you called from across the room, “could you close that window for me, please?”

Though your eyes were fixed on dusting the bookcase, you could hear your boyfriend’s faint footsteps as he walked into the carpeted room. But instead of hearing the window close, you felt a warm, wet sensation running along your stomach where the breeze had been, causing you to almost lose your balance from the shock. If it weren’t for the two strong arms that had unexpectedly wrapped around your back, you would have fallen off the stepstool for sure, but the large hands that pulled you closer were determined not to let you go. Looking down, you were stunned to see the top of Haruhito’s golden head as his lips roamed along your exposed abdomen, licking and kissing along the way.

“H-haruhito?” you gasped at his tongue found its way into your bellybutton, sending a jolt of electricity through your body.

“Mmm?” he murmured against your skin, his hands easily lifting you off the stepstool then gently lowering you onto the carpeted floor. His lips continued their ministrations along your lower stomach as he kneeled forward, tugging your sweatpants, and panties, down your tummy, over your hips, and finally off your legs.

“Haru!” you cried in astonishment as he raised your bare legs over his shoulders. “What are you doing??”

“Shhh,” he smiled at you, before lowering his head between your legs to plant a kiss on your inner thigh. “Just relax.”

But your body tensed in pleasure as soon as his lips landed on your inner core, slowly tasting and exploring your depths until your mind blanked out from the intense sensations. Your hips bucked as you quickly found your release after weeks of frustration, but Haru firmly held them in place, softly licking you until your legs relaxed and your breath calmed down.

“Playing with you is fun!” he smiled, standing up to swiftly remove his pants before crouching back down to place his naked lower body between your weakened legs. “Let’s do it some more!”

“H-huh?” was all you could say through the foggy haze that was your mind as he rubbed himself against your sensitive spot, moving his hips in circles and teasing you with his hardness. You found your desire quickly rising once more, and just when you thought you’d reach fulfillment again he entered you in one heartstopping thrust.

“Oh god,” you moaned, clutching his shirt and jacket that he bizarrely still had on.

“Nope, it’s Haruhito,” he murmured in your ear, thrusting into you slowly and deeply. “Did you forget?”

“I can’t even remember my own name right now,” you gasped, lost in sensation, “much less yours.”

“Well then, I’ll just have to make you say my name until you never forget it,” he whispered through his ragged breath, pushing your tank top above your breasts in order to fondle them. “Who am I?”

“H-haruhito,” you moaned as he lowered his head to gently bite a nipple.

“Who am I?” his thrusts increased their pace and pressure, his hips rocking into yours.

“Haruhito…,” you whimpered, feeling your second release approach.

“Who…am…I?” his fingers reached down and rubbed over your sensitive nub.

“HARUHITO!!” you cried, your body shattering over the edge as you felt him release at the same moment inside you.

You weren’t sure how long the two of you lay there, panting, in the middle of the living room floor, but you dimly heard the nearby churchbells chime twelve o’clock from the still open window. Haru looked down at you from where you were cradled in his arms and rubbed his nose against yours.

“I love you,” he smiled.

“I love you, too,” you smiled back at him, utterly lost in his dreamy blue eyes.

“Ready to go to the amusement park now?” he asked, hopefully.

“Now??”

“Yeah, it’s after noon now and you promised!”

“Uh, okay, I guess.”

“Yay!” He hopped up and jumped around in glee, oblivious to the fact that while the top half of his body still had on a shirt and jacket, the lower half was completely naked. “Let’s go!”

—————————————-

After spending the next couple days pondering what had set off Haruhito’s lust, you decided that it must have been the sight of you cleaning. Eager for another round of that pleasurable morning, you went out and bought a sexy maid costume to see if that would get him in the mood. But once again, your attempt at seduction had been a total failure. Haru’s only response to your risqué costume was to cock his head the same puzzled way Cerby did when he heard a strange sound and declare the attire, “Not very practical for scrubbing floors and windows.” In exasperation, you had ended up tossing the outfit in the trash, giving up completely on buying any more sexy outfits.

Then, out of the blue, when you were on your hands and knees the next morning searching the floor around your bed for a lost earring, you suddenly found your skirt being raised and your panties pushed aside while Haruhito fondled you and kissed the back of your neck. Before you knew what was happening, he was thrusting into you from behind and licking up and down your spine– not that you were complaining. Afterwards, you found yourself yet again lying on the carpeted floor with Haru, catching your breath in complete afterglow.

The surprise sex attacks became more frequent as the days progressed. One moment you were spreading lingonberries on your breakfast waffle; the next Haruhito was spreading (then licking off) lingonberries from your bare chest on top of the kitchen table. One minute you were biting your lip in concentration while playing a video game with him, the next he was biting your lip while thrusting into you on the couch. And as for the hours-long love fests that bath time had become, you dreaded what the water bill was going to be at the end of the month.

After one particularly intense session that actually occurred in your bed for once (what could he possibly find sexy about you changing the sheets?), you looked up at his gorgeous face from underneath his arm that cuddled you to his bare chest. His eyes were closed in contentment, and you were reminded of the last time you lay in bed together like that after your first disastrous attempt at seduction.

“You are a complete mystery to me,” you whispered to him, kissing his strong bicep because, well, it was there.

His baby blue eyes opened at you in surprise. “That’s funny, I think you know me better than anyone. So why do you say that?”

“Well, because you always make love to me at the strangest times,” you answered, turning on your side to face him.

He reached out to twist a stray lock of your hair around his finger. “Like when?”

“Like the first time when I was in the middle of cleaning.”

“But your tummy asked me to do it.”

“My tummy??”

“Yes,” he nodded, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. “Your tummy peeked out from your shirt, and when I saw it I knew that it wanted me to kiss it. Then the rest of your body got jealous for kisses too, and then, it just kinda went from there.”

“I see,” you said, not really seeing, but hoping his answer to your next question might lend you more of a clue. “But what about when I was looking for that earring?”

“Your butt looked like two cute little pillows,” he chuckled, giving your behind a playful squeeze. “I just wanted to dive into them!”

“And the lingonberries?”

“Lingonberries taste good. You taste better,” he shrugged. “I wanted to see what the combination tasted like.”

“Hmm,” you chewed your bottom lip in thought, realizing none of his answers were particularly helpful in explaining what lit his fire. Then again, part of why you loved your baffling boyfriend was because very little of what he did was predictable, so why should this be any different?

“But to be honest,” he said, a pink tinge spreading across his face, “I want to make love to you all the time. Those were just the times I couldn’t hold back anymore.”

“You’ve been holding back??” you sat up to stare at him in shock. “But why??”

“Well, I wasn’t sure if you were ready yet and I didn’t want to push you. Now that I know you are I don’t hold back as much.”

“But what about that time I wore that sexy nightie to bed??”

His eyes widened. “Oh, is that what you were doing that night? Well why didn’t you just say so, silly? I would have been happy to do it!”

“How am I the silly one here?” You put your hands on your hips in exasperation. “And anyway, I can’t just come out and tell you I want to do it! It’s embarrassing!”

“I see.” Haru rubbed his chin in thought . “Well, then how about we come up with a secret code word that you can say that isn’t so embarrassing?”

“A code word? Like what?”

“Hmm…how about ‘pickles’?”

“Pickles?!”

“Yeah! I like pickles, you like pickles, and nobody else would be able to guess it! It would be a super secret word only you and I would know!”

He looked so pleased with himself at coming up with the idea that you didn’t have the heart to shoot him down. “Alright, ‘pickles’ it is,” you agreed, amazed at how the man in front of you always got you do things you’d never even dreamed of doing before.

A loud growl from your stomach interrupted the two of you, signaling that it was lunchtime. Haru, who knew your appetite ran like clockwork, simply smiled and patted your tummy.

“Guess that’s my cue to start cooking. What would you like to have for lunch?”

For a moment you wondered which of your appetites should be satiated first, before deciding with a devilish grin, “Pickles!”

Haru raised an eyebrow at you. “Just pickles? That’s kind of a strange thing to have for lunch.”

You shook your head in disbelief, before taking his face gently into your two hands. “Haru,” you looked him deep in his cornflower eyes that always made your heart race despite their innocence, “you know, pickles??”

A deep crimson blush bloomed in his cheeks, and you sighed in happiness that he finally, FINALLY, got you what you had been trying to tell him all this time.

“Alrighty! One order of pickles coming right up!” he grinned, pushing you into the pillows, his hands and tongue quickly reminding you that while he may have been born in heaven, he was definitely one hell of a cook.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on my tumblr blog under the same user name. You are welcome to follow me there as well!


End file.
